All because Root ANBU Failed to finish the job
by Orange-Knight-in-the-Moonlight
Summary: After being beaten and NEARLY killed by Root ANBU for stealing the Forbidden Scroll, Kyuubi makes a deal with a certain dimensional being of unmatched potentail. Bloodline/ridiciously powerful/ copycat naru. Sakura/ Sasuke bashing. Naruto/Probably Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

Konohagakure no Sato.

Home to some of the most powerful shinobi of the elemental nations, the hidden leaf village was said to feel like family to its ninja and security to its civilians…

Well, for a certain blond-haired, recently promoted genin, it was **HELL!!!** Uzumaki Naruto had just graduated the Ninja Academy yesterday. He thought his luck was changing for the better. He thought wrong. He was placed on the worst possible genin team: Jonin Sensei Kakashi Hataki, Team 7 (Genin leader) Sasuke Uchila, other members Sakura Haruno and himself. It was CLEARLY an unbalanced, probably dysfunctional, team to anyone that bothered to look at them at all. Who in their right mind would put a lazy, negligent, Jonin with issues with an overly emo megalomaniac with mental scars, a loud-mouth useless pink-haired banshee, and a demon-container that was never properly trained with enough emotional problems to give both Dr. Phil and Oprah headaches.

Saying Naruto's life has always been hard is a gross understatement. It was not just hard, I mean super, duper, uper, kanuper hard. He grew up and orphan and prodigy, despite being constantly called a screw up. This mother was murdered a year after his birth by Root ANBU and his father was the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, Neither of these facts are known to him. His been denied even the right to know who his parents were, let along claim their respective estates. He has been denied the right to learn in school, denied the proper service/treatment at every possible establishment in the entire village, from grocery stores, to weapons shops even the orphanage where he grew up until the ripe young age of five, when they unceremoniously, and bodily, threw him out on Christmas Eve during the biggest blizzard Hi no Kuni has seen in thirty years. He has been repeatedly rejected and scorned by his peers, if you can call those brats that, most his elders, the majority of the ninja in the village, heck even the animals seem to hate him. He is mobbed and lynched on his birthday every year (Oct. 10). All in all, Naruto has had a grand total of 1538 assignation attempts on his life, none of which he ever even deserved.

Little did he know today was "assassinate the demon brat" attempt number 1539, and it will change everything.

Naruto walked down his block, ignoring the jeers, glares and calls of "Demon-Brat" being sent his way. He had planned on tying up Sasuke-teme and pulling a prank on Sakura, but he decided to just go home as his stomach was acting up on him.

(Same time, an another dimension)

Amazo the Android was travelling thru the dimensions, intent tuned on returning to Luthor when he suddenly felt a wild overflowing power from dimension 4th earth 8th parallel. His eyes lighting up in glee at the new power, turning his attention to the power and began traveling toward it.

(Dimension 4th earth 8th parallel)

At the door of his apartment, four 'NE' masked ninja grabbed him and shushined to the forest of death, where they proceeded to literally beat the shit out of him in broad day-light. They pounded on him until he lost both his eyes and his bones were almost like dust. The bastards then tying him to a tree and used him for justu practice. The y hit him with everything single justu combination they had. After the group was almost out of chakra, they cut him down and left his corpse for the beast in the forest. The left via shushin, gleeful the finally 'killed the demon'. Boy, were they wrong.

(In the Forest of Death)

Amazo appeared in a burst of white light, just in time to see the brutalized, unconscious body of Uzumaki Naruto in the middle of the clearing. As he approached the battered boy, red yoke began pouring off of Naruto' body. It formed a Fox's head. To Amazo's surprise, the head began to speak to him.

"Help me, Being of the dimensions." Kyuubi requested in frantic tone.

"Why, should I help someone as evil as you feel. You reek of malice, and your soul is tainted with the death of hundreds of thousands." Replied Amazo in a smooth baritone he copied from the Green Lantern.

"Don't ask for help on my behalf, I ask for your help on the behalf of the child at your feet. He has done nothing wrong. Yet, because of my presence in him, he has been mistreated and abused for the last past thirteen years. He just wants to exist in peace but in his current state, he will be dead in the hour, despite my attempts to heal him. But you can help me save him."

Amazo thought if over for a minute. "What do you need me to do?" he asked.

"I can tell you are a being of regenerative metal, so can you remake his skeleton as his old skeleton has been reduced to dust. Also can you help fill some of these holes, I can only do some from him."

He nodded in the affirmative. "Just one more question though. Why isn't he conscious?"

"Because I had to put him in a yokai induced comma so he doesn't go into shock. And seeing as I'm having a hard time just keeping him alive at the moment he would have surely died the second he would have gone into shock."

Amazo nodded. And, without further preamble, they went to work on Naruto's body unconscious body. Kyuubi worked on his organs, improving and upgraded his brain, senses, and immune system. Amazo created a him a perfect skeletal structure and imbuined his living metal into Naruto's flesh. After the half process of repairing and restoring Naruto, the only thing left to do was the eyes.

"What should we do about his eyes?" questioned Amazo.

"I say you should fill the eyes with living metal and I'll change them into flesh." Decides the Kyuubi.

"…You can do that?! Man that's a good ability to have. Do you mind if I scan it?"

"What do you mean 'scan'?" question Kyuubi.

"Well, I have the ability to scan any ability and skill I see. If I come across a weakness to the skill/ability I can adapt the ability to avoid the weakness." Stated Amazo.

"…Does it hurt?" Asked the Kyuubi.

"No But…" started Amazo.

"Can you give that power to the boy?" Kyuubi interrupted.

"Yeah but…" Amazo tried to explain.

"Well I'll let you 'scan' my ability if you give the boy that…" Kyuubi interrupted again.

"Will you PLEASE let me FINISH!?"(Sigh.) "As I was saying, I could give him these power, but if he's not careful he will end up insane due to the mental strain and he will forget who he really is.

"Trust me that wouldn't be a problem for him."

"…Very well."

Amazo gave him the potential to unlock his power at the cost of any kekkai genkai he already has. Then he proceeded to copy kyuubi's yokai. His eye's suddenly became slitted ans the was giving of an evil red glow. And, as soon as the change happened, he changed again. His red-ensrouded silver body turning pure golden…flesh?!

"What happened to my body?"

"My yokai gave you the ability to can your body composition at will. You better go now. Other ninja's have sensed my yokai and will be here soon."

Amazo could only nod and he disappeared in a flash of gold. Kyuubi returned his spirit to Naruto's body and dragged Naruto to his mindscape, not ten seconds before 40 ANBU and the Sandaime Hokage showed up.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++How do y'all like it so far? Yes, no, maybe? As for the bloodline, Naruto has the rinnegan already but it can only be fully activated in the current Uzumaki clan head who is currently Pein/Nagato. I also plan on giving Naruto another power from the Justice League. And No it will not be Superman's. ( even though that will be so cold…). Read and review!


	2. ranting knight

So I come back to Fanfiction, and find a favorite of mine, Dark Dragen, has had his account deleted…. Over not following the rules of this site. I too, have wrote a gross lemon, which I have replaced with this post. I will start writing next week… but until then join the movement to stop the censorship of one of the few sites were we can express whatever we think could and should happen to the biggest titles of the world.

This is why we joined this site. For practice with our writing, and to go off into leftfield with our ideas. The world isn't all nice. We all have some grim things that past our minds. Some of it leaks into our writings. This is our way. To Deny us the right to do this is flawed. It's titled(Fanficton) as in For the Fans. There is no Age limit for Fandom. It is whatever People actively agree upon. Most of the well Written Works on this site is written by the College-aged or above. People that know what know how to write an interesting piece, been to a few classes, like writing, and can probably drive. We are all adults here, or atleast articulate enough to the point where we can pass as them so left me drive home some facts:

Fact: in the USA the average age to lose your virginity is 16. Sex is no longer a secret. Kids are going to want to look at porn. Hell, Change the settings on google, and you can look at damn near anything you want, Porn you have to read is just stupid. Here, sex can be used to advance the plot with the emotional ties that go with it. Just like and other drama out there.

Fact: banning things that people like causes people to switch to another product. If people continue to leave this site, and take all of their stories with them, a few of which are masterpieces, people are going to want to find those masterpieces again. So ban us and see where your site activity is six months from now, when another site that actual has filters inplace that separate the yoai, sex, and other stuff.

Fact: To censor Creativity, because that's what this is, pointless to do on a site full of creative writers. Why be here if Im going to compressed to conform? It's like setting a noise level at a concert. Like Jazz. Which is why there are more people that like Rock, Hiphop and R&B.

I rest my Case.

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something that I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I was led to believe this was a site for the fans. Meaning we can upload any kind of material, as long as it stuck to the criteria given to us before an upload. Or instead of simply getting rid of pretty much the best stories on the site, LIMIT the amount of yaoi on the site. Or at the very least have its own place in the filters…)

Forum. Fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Vemon Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korranganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

Kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immortal Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lnyx

Devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaicho

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MorillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChoasSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forest scout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulala ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA Nhunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadow cub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DakrghostX w1p Lord Arken Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lighs EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper full houses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro tainted Loki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryothewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRidenNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Nanna00 kired-reader Kingswriter hollyshortfowl ChaosRaptorEye The Infamous Man Vampchick2010 THE Dark Dragen 26-Lord-Pain Vail Ryuketsu darkmatter13 forbiddenfruitloved lostandthedamned EmperialGem21 Chiyo Asakura SnakeHead85 Zediir OccultAura ZeroZangetsu will1by2 Taullinis dregus rst64lc Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Kira Ultima

The Twilight Sage

Albert Da Snake

XKhaosXKyuubiX

Jay-Jay12393

Orange-knight-in-the-moonlight


End file.
